¿Natsu-sama?
by Hitomi Akera
Summary: — ¡Natsu-sama! — aquello había salido de la ojiazul tan alto que se había alzado por sobre el bullicio y por tanto había sido escuchado por todos los presentes. Las mejillas de la peliazul seguían rojas pero su rostro hizo un mohín al ver al pelirrosado. — Na... — Tsu... — sama... Repitieron incrédulos, Lucy, Gray y Happy.


**Bueno esto lo tenía escrito desde hacía meses pero Hitomi no vuelve abrir una libreta luego de finalizado el semestre XDD así que apenas lo recorde hace poco y pos transcribí esto XDD**

 **En fin, vamos con el capítulo, notas al final :3**

 **Aclaraciones y/o advertencias**

• Spoiler (Si no vas al día con el manga)

• OoC

• Texto entre "«" _"_ »" son pensamientos

 _.0._

* * *

 _._

 **¿Natsu-sama?**

.

* * *

.

Habían derrotado a Avatar luego de tanto tiempo, con la llegada de Gajeel todo se volvió una algarabía de abrazos y saludos. Incluso Sting, Rogue, Lector y Frosh estaban siendo participes.

En algún momento Gray notó como cada uno de sus amigos formaba un pequeño grupo; Lucy y Levy hablaban animadamente, Rogue y Gajeel hablaban algo serios un poco más alejados de todos, Sting y Erza hablaban tranquilos igual que los exceed.

Pronto buscó con la mirada a Juvia, le debía una explicación y tenía la oportunidad perfecta de hacerlo sin que nadie lo notara; pero su ceño se frunció al notar donde estaba ella y con quien.

Juvia parecía nerviosa mientras Natsu seguía parloteando algo que no podía entender, de pronto un color rojo broto de las mejillas de la maga elemental y para el Fullbuster ese era el colmo.

¿Quién se creía ese idiota para provocar ese tipo de reacciones en Juvia?

Solo él podía hacerlo, Juvia era su compañera por excelencia — aunque nadie lo dijera y la compartiera de vez en cuando con Gajeel solo para no levantar sospechas mal infundadas —y solo toleraba del Dragon Slayer de Hierro tanta confianza con la peliazul.

Sus pies se movieron rápido y aquello llamó la atención de Happy y Lucy pues lograron deducir hacía donde se dirigía tan solo con verlo.

— ¡Espera Gray! — escuchó que le llamaba la rubia y por fortuna pudo parar.

— ¿Qué, Lucy? — preguntó en un tono de molestia, que para su desgracia era bastante evidente.

Una mirada picara se produjo en el exceed azul y en la maga celestial, sintió su cara arder y abrió la boca para intentar negar lo que aquellos dos comenzaban a pensar sin embargo lo que se escuchó no fue su voz sino la de Juvia.

— ¡Natsu-sama! — aquello había salido de la ojiazul tan alto que se había alzado por sobre el bullicio y por tanto había sido escuchado por todos los presentes, quienes dejaron sus respectivas platicas para mirar a la maga de agua.

Las mejillas de la peliazul seguían rojas pero su rostro hizo un mohín al ver al pelirrosado.

— Na...

— Tsu...

— sama...

Repitieron incrédulos, Lucy, Gray y Happy. Todo estaba en silencio todavía pero Juvia y Natsu no parecieron notar la atención que se centraba en ellos.

Sorpresivamente Salamander comenzó a reír de forma estruendosa. Su mano se poso sobre la cabeza de la ojiazul y palmeó suavemente, en un gesto que muchos calificarían como tierno.

— ¡Yosh! Se oye muy bien Juvia — sonrió abiertamente y la maga de agua se sonrojo más — deberías llamarme así siempre.

— Juvia no... — la peliazul no pudo responder ya que un bloque de hielo y una barra de hierro golpearon al Dragon Slayer de fuego, lanzándolo lejos de ella.

— ¡Estúpido cabella de llamas!

— ¡Maldito Salamander!

Gritaron casi al mismo tiempo Gray y Gajeel. Por su parte Juvia y Lucy llamaron al pelirrosa preocupadas por su estado.

— Cabrones — masculló enojado el apodado Salamander mientras expulsaba llamas de su boca — vengan aquí les voy a patear el trasero a los dos — amenazó mientras agitaba su puño con enojo; los aludidos se veían dispuestos a pelear y el ambiente se torno tenso en consecuencia.

— ¡Basta! — El grito potente de Titania calmo los animos al instante — nadie va a pelear ahora, estamos en una conmovedora reunión — sentenció y todos asintieron temblorosos incluso los miembros de Sabertooth.

Erza volvió su atención a Sting quién saltó del susto pero hizo todo lo posible por concentrarse en la conversación.

Por su parte Juvia se acerco a Natsu, Gray y Lucy no quitaron la mirada de la escena, era extraño que esos dos se llevaran tan bien.

— ¿Natsu-san está bien? — preguntó con algo de preocupación la peliazul.

— Estoy bien — dijo y sonrió confiado — no me hicieron ni cosquillas — la risa volvió al Dragneel y Juvia solo atino a esperar a que terminará de hacerlo.

El pelirrosa parpadeo confuso al ver la mirada de su compañera de gremio — ¿Pasa algo? — ladeo la cabeza sin quitar su expresión de confusión, como no conocía bien a Juvia, su actitud le era algo extraña.

Ella negó con la cabeza y para sorpresa de todos acorto la distancia entre los dos para así poder abrazarlo.

— Juvia le da las gracias Natsu-san — susurró bajito pues sabía que de igual forma el Dragon Slayer la escucharía — por cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a Juvia.

Luego de la sorpresa inicial Natsu devolvió el abrazo. — Por nada — susurro de igual modo pero pronto sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

— ¡Natsu! — El grito de Era le hizo temblar por segunda vez en el día.

— Maldito flamas — y sumado a eso Gray se veía bastante enfadado también.

Quiso soltarse de la ojiazul pero esta se aferró a él, sin otra salida cargo con la Loxar y comenzó a correr.

— ¡Vuelve aquí Natsu! — exigió el Devil Slayer — ¡No te lleves lo que es mío, cabron!

— ¡Tu ya tienes a Lucy! — añadió la Scarlett sin darse cuenta de la cara de vergüenza de su amiga.

— ¡No es lo que parece! — se excuso el chico sin dejar de huir.

Por su lado Juvia se mantuvo en silencio hasta oir la voz de su Gray-sama, entonces se permitió sonreír de forma enamorada.

«Así Gray-sama aprenderá a no engañar a Juvia con Frosh» pensó maliciosa.

Lo sentía por Natsu pero no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad, ya luego pensaría que decirle a su Gray-sama.

.

* * *

.0.

.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **Sé que ha pasado mucho desde que paso esto en el manga pero como dije había olvidado que escribí esto XDD otra cosa es que este OS esta inspirado en una viñeta/dibujo o no sé como llamarle que vi en tumblr así que no es enteramente mía la idea y si la autora del dibujo ve esto coste que lo aclaré XDD**

 **Yo no puedo hacer ni un maldito circulo derecho XDD**

 **En fin...**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**


End file.
